<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Come True by Ribbons_Undone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478629">Dream Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone'>Ribbons_Undone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream World [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coat Kink, Donuts, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean learns that there are some things he can only have in the real world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream World [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here it is guys, the last installment of <i>Dream World</i>! Enjoy~!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder by my troth, what thou and I<br/>
Did, till we loved? Were we not wean’d till then?<br/>
But suck’d on country pleasures, childishly?<br/>
Or snorted we in the Seven Sleepers’ den?<br/>
’Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be;<br/>
If ever any beauty I did see,<br/>
Which I desired, and got, ’twas but a dream of thee.</em>
</p><p>-- Excerpt from <em>The Good-Morrow </em>by John Donne</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream Come True</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean dropped Sam off at the motel after dinner and then him and Cas went for a drive, just the two of them. It was strange having someone in the front seat that wasn’t his little brother—there was an edge of surrealism to it that didn’t quite make sense in the world his brain had constructed over the years.</p><p>They drove without a destination, not really holding any sort of conversation either, just enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>Dean had his hand on Cas’s leg, and his hand was resting over it, relaxed and ordinary and intimate all at once.</p><p>Castiel seemed fascinated with watching the world speed by outside, his blue eyes following the passing of trees and farmhouses and fields with their spattering of livestock.</p><p>“What are you thinking, Cas?” Dean finally asked.</p><p>Cas’s fingers played against the back of his hand, and Dean’s green eyes flickered—for perhaps the ten thousandth time that day—to the small band of wire coiled around his ring finger. He still couldn’t believe he’d asked—couldn’t believe Castiel had accepted his promise of commitment. If it hadn’t been for the djinn’s spell, he probably never would have.</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Cas replied, “I was just…looking, and taking it all in.”</p><p>“You don’t travel like this very often, do you?” Dean asked.</p><p>Castiel shook his head.</p><p>“No. Teleportation, as you would call it is much more immediate and far less detailed.”</p><p>“What’s it like?” Dean asked, because he was curious how the world looked to an angel.</p><p>“It is a form of omnipresence,” Cas replied thoughtfully. “Everything is clear but far away. If I desire to I can focus on one specific detail, or I can take it in as a whole.”</p><p>“Huh,” Dean said. “And that includes…what, heaven and hell and all that?”</p><p>“Yes, there are a number of dimensions available to us,” Castiel replied.</p><p>“And…dream world, that’s one of them,” Dean said, attempting to get how it all worked.</p><p>Cas nodded.</p><p>“That’s a hell of a way to travel,” Dean said with a laugh.</p><p>“I find this way of traveling pleasant,” Cas replied, “Slower, certainly, but one can take in more.” He glanced over at Dean. “May I ask where are we going?”</p><p>Dean gave an exaggerated shrug.</p><p>“No idea. That’s part of the fun. You see something you like, you let me know.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They drove in silence for an indeterminate amount of time. The sun was starting to set, its rays just beginning to flare out over the mountains in the distance.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>Cas’s low voice cut suddenly into the comfortable silence. He pointed out the window. They had just crossed a bridge over a small river. Forest was all around them and they hadn’t passed a house in a number of minutes.</p><p>Dean saw the turn off where Cas had indicated and pulled over.</p><p>There was a small trail leading down to the river with a footbridge going across it that looked to be an old railroad crossing. Dean grabbed a six pack out of the back seat and they headed toward it, taking in the long rays of the setting sun and the lengthening shadows splayed out behind them.</p><p>They walked out to the middle of the bridge and stood for a long time watching the sun sink into the horizon in a brilliant display of honey gold and periwinkle blue and bright, florescent pink. Dean opened a beer and passed it to Cas, then grabbed his own. He sat down and threaded his body through the rungs of the old iron bridge, arms folded atop the railing as his feet dangled over the edge into empty air. One hand held his beer by the neck and he swirled it in small, absent-minded circles. Cas sat down beside him and leaned out over the railing, watching the water drift lazily below them.</p><p>“You know, I don’t think I’ve watched the sun set like this since I was a kid,” Dean said. He took a sip of his beer. “There just isn’t time for it, you know?”</p><p>“I believe the common phrase humans like to use is to…make time,” Castiel said, “As if time is something that can be created or destroyed.” He snorted, and Dean figured it was some kind of joke that only made sense to an angel.</p><p>“I guess,” he said.</p><p>“Time is precious,” Castiel said. The comment was abrupt and out of place but relevant. “Humans waste so much of it,” he added with a twinge of regret.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Dean said. “I know I have, and I’m sorry for it.” He glanced at Cas. “I’m not planning on doing that anymore,” he promised.</p><p>“That is good to hear,” Cas replied. He looked at Dean and grinned a little, seeming pleased and relaxed and utterly beautiful bathed in the last rays of the sun.</p><p>Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to the angel’s, kissing him slow and deep. He set the beer down and scooted closer, slipping a hand around the back of Castiel’s neck.</p><p>Cas made a little sound in his throat that told Dean he wanted more, so Dean gave it to him, sliding his tongue in past the threshold of his lips and against the one waiting eagerly inside.</p><p>Dean heard a splash and broke away, startled.</p><p>Cas was staring down at the river below them, a surprised look on his face. His hand was frozen in the air, fingers open and empty where the beer bottle had been only moments before.</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t just drop a full bottle of beer into the river,” Dean said with an edge of exasperation in his voice.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” Castiel said. He blinked and his face dropped in remorse.</p><p>“What a waste,” Dean teased. “Not to mention bad for the environment.”</p><p>“I can go get it,” Cas said. He started to stand, but Dean pulled him back down.</p><p>“Forget it, you’ll never find it,” he said.</p><p>“I am omnipresent, I can find anything,” Castiel said, bristling.</p><p>“You’ll get wet,” Dean countered. “And I’m sorry but no matter how hot wet angel is, you’re not getting in my car covered in river scum.”</p><p>“I do not require your car to travel,” Cas reminded him.</p><p>“Yes, but I do,” Dean said, “And it’s a lot more fun when you’re with me.”</p><p>Cas nodded.</p><p>“Very well,” he said, though there was a look in his eye that had Dean wondering whether he would be back later for the bottle. Cas didn’t sleep, so it’s not like he had anything else to do in the hours when Dean did. The thought that the angel was picking up river trash in the dark in the middle of the night was more than a little disconcerting, but amusing nonetheless.</p><p>Dean pushed the thought out of his head and leaned in for another kiss, unhindered this time by falling beer bottles.</p><p>The sun slipped behind the mountains at some point between the time he pushed Castiel onto his back in the middle of the bridge and pressed his lips and body flush against him.</p><p>Dusk cast an eerie white-glow to the river bank as twilight descended on the world.</p><p>It wasn’t a good place to do it, the hard wooden planks underneath them worn and rough. Dean didn’t want to end up with splinters in his hands or for Castiel to end up with wood in his ass for that matter—or, well, wood that wasn’t <em>him</em>, that is. He made a frustrated sound in his throat as he kissed Cas and ran a hand up under the angel’s shirt, feeling the low burn of his skin and wanting more.</p><p>“My coat,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean pulled back from the kiss, brow knitted together in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It would make a good blanket,” Castiel clarified.</p><p>“You want to do it on your coat?” Dean asked. He couldn’t believe Cas was suggesting such a thing. It was kind of a turn-on.</p><p>“It would certainly be more comfortable than the wooden planks,” Castiel pointed out, as if Dean hadn’t thought of that already, and Dean supposed he didn’t realize that he had. Cas couldn’t read his thoughts here in the real world.</p><p>“Right, I thought of that,” he said. “I wasn’t gonna go that far.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“I mean, unless you want to,” Dean added, giving Cas a suggestive smile.</p><p>“I am not opposed to the idea,” Castiel answered.</p><p>“Alright, coat kink it is,” Dean said.</p><p>He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas, slipping his long tan coat off his shoulders as his mouth moved against the warm, wet haven. He broke away to carefully spread the coast out underneath them. He pushed Castiel back against it and hovered over him, dipping down to capture Cas’s lips again, harder and more eager than before as he ground his hips against Cas’s front. Cas made a little sound, the one he made when he was really getting into it. Dean broke away and pressed a kiss under his jaw, then at the crook of his neck, sucking lightly and pressing his weight down over the angel. Cas groaned again, louder and longer than before.</p><p>“Dean,” he said suddenly, breathlessly, “There is something…I wish to know.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Dean hummed, placing another kiss just under his ear. He pulled at Cas’s shirt, tugging it out of his suit pants so that he could run his hands under it and up over his chest . Cas arched against him a little and seemed distracted for a moment before continuing.</p><p>“What is…‘kink’?” the angel asked.</p><p>Dean snorted into his skin, then leaned back slightly and laughed outright at the confused squint on the angel’s face. He couldn’t help it. Castiel had perhaps the strangest mix of innocence and perversion Dean had ever known.</p><p>“Jesus, I honestly have no idea how to explain it,” he said, running a hand over his face. He thought for a moment. “I guess it’s kinda like when you do it with a twist, not how you would normally do it,” he said.</p><p>“And my coat is…kink?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Kinky,” Dean corrected, “And <em>hell</em> yes.” He grinned, then pressed another kiss to the hollow of Castiel’s neck. “I’m gonna make you come all over that coat,” he murmured into Cas’s skin.</p><p>Cas jerked a little in his arms, arching his back and pressing up against Dean. Dean took it as an opportunity to undo his shirt, pressing wet kisses down his chest. He slipped it off Cas’s shoulders along with his suit jacket, which he tossed in a heap to the side. He shrugged out of his own jacket and tugged his own tee over his head. The pendant around his neck dangled down between them as he leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>Castiel’s hands found his back, fingers running up and pressing in, pressing Dean down against him. Dean wormed his hands to the front of Cas’s pants, undoing them and slipping them down around his thighs. Castiel’s mimicked him, fingers trembling slightly as they fought against the button of his jeans. He tugged the zipper open and shoved his hands inside, rough, urgent, ripping a moan from Dean as his fingers found hard, swollen flesh.</p><p>“God, Cas,” Dean breathed, pressing into him. He dipped down for a kiss and thrust his tongue inside Castiel’s mouth, drawing a moan from the angel in kind.</p><p>Then he froze as a thought occurred to him.</p><p>Dean abruptly pulled away and sat back on his heels, dumbstruck. He had forgotten something extremely important.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” he cursed, still not quite believing it. Of all the rotten luck. But...it hadn’t exactly been necessary until recently.</p><p>“Dean?” Castiel questioned. The angel propped himself up on his elbows, looking fucking gorgeous with his chest bare and his cock out in the open—hard and ready.</p><p>“I fucked up,” Dean admitted. “I didn’t…I wasn’t exactly planning on us doing it here, and I forgot to bring anything with me,” he said.</p><p>“I see,” Castiel wiggled a little under him so that he could sit up a little further. “I am not fragile, Dean,” he said, “if that is what you are concerned about. I have heard it can be painful without certain preparations but that is not an issue for me.”</p><p>“No, Cas, that’s not it,” Dean said, “Though that’s part of it. I mean, I didn’t bring any condoms with me.”</p><p>“Condoms?”</p><p>Dean groaned and slapped a hand over his face.</p><p>“Condoms, Cas. The thing humans use to have safe sex?” he said, “How the fuck can you—” he broke off, realizing he was talking to a <em>celestial being not from this world</em>, “Never mind.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Castiel said. He was giving Dean his ‘I don’t understand’ squint, so him saying it out loud was rather unnecessary. “What is the ultimate purpose of a…condom?”</p><p>Dean sighed, loudly.</p><p>“It’s to protect against STDs and stuff,” Dean answered. At Cas’s blank look, he reiterated. “Disease, Cas. Sexually transmitted disease.”</p><p>Realization spread across Cas’s face and he nodded, thoughtful.</p><p>“But I am immune,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Yeah, well, good for you. I’m not,” Dean replied.</p><p>Cas let a huff of breath out through his nose.</p><p>“I am an angel, Dean. I cannot carry disease in me and therefore cannot pass it along to you,” Cas explained. As though Dean was an idiot and <em>he</em> was now the expert in safe sex—which was extremely fucking annoying considering a minute ago he hadn’t known what condoms even <em>were</em>.</p><p>“Alright smartass, no need to get cocky,” Dean said. “So you’re telling me we have the green light to do it bareback?”</p><p>“I…yes,” Castiel replied. Dean snorted.</p><p>“Oh, so you know that word but not any of the others?” he teased.</p><p>“I extrapolated,” Castiel replied.</p><p>“Good job, you get a gold star,” Dean said, heavy on the sarcasm. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas, grinning against him. His hand ran up Castiel’s chest and pushed him back down onto the coat. “Roll over.”</p><p>Castiel did so, pushing his ass up a bit in anticipation. It was extremely hot, and Dean’s cock twitched a little at the sight, hardening further and aching to be inside him.</p><p>Dean sucked his fingers into his mouth to wet them and then slipped them one by one into Cas, stretching him open.</p><p>Cas moaned and pressed forward, down into the coat, his hands spread across the rough material.</p><p>Dean reached over his head with his free hand and grabbed a wrist, thrusting it into the opening of the coat sleeve, then did the same for the other. Then he pressed another finger in, drawing it deeper into Cas.</p><p>He reached for his own cock, precum bubbling from the head, aching to be touched. The first stroke was like a godsend, and by the third he was ready.</p><p>Dean angled himself above Cas, covered the angel’s hands—still trapped within the coat sleeves—with his own and thrust forward into him.</p><p>Cas let out a yell, jerking forward and trembling a little at the roughness of it. Dean stilled, waiting for the intensity to pass, for Cas to get used to him being inside him and then moved again, pushing in deeper. He knew Cas was ready when the angel pushed back into him, letting out a long moan of pleasure. Dean rolled his hips in response, getting a rhythm down, then grabbed Cas around his front and began stroking him.</p><p>Their breathing huffed together in the twilight of the bridge. Dean heard the tinny whine of a mosquito flit by his ear, but he was too busy ramming into Cas to bat it away.</p><p>“If I get bug bites—on my ass—I’m gonna make you—heal them,” Dean said between thrusts. He pressed his face into the side of Castiel’s head, kissed him just behind the ear.</p><p>“I am not—your personal walking—med kit, Dean,” Castiel replied in turn.</p><p>Dean laughed into him, then cried out as he came. He shuddered, jerking against Cas and stroked him harder, continued ramming into him until Cas too was crying out in ecstasy.</p><p>As promised, he shot all over his trademark coat.</p><p>“Marked your trademark with your <em>trademark</em>,” Dean chuckled breathlessly as he collapsed against Castiel’s back.</p><p>“I am not…I do not understand your fixation with my coat,” Castiel said, speaking between deep gulps of air.</p><p>Dean just laughed, rubbing his nose against the sweat of Cas’s back.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, voice suddenly soft with affection, “I love you.”</p><p>Cas relaxed under him, limbs turning to jelly. “Me too,” the angel replied softly.</p><p>The dark of night crept in on them, and in only a few minutes Dean was shivering against the chill of the air. He rolled off of Cas and tugged his jeans up over his ass.</p><p>“We should head back,” he said.</p><p>Castiel rose to his knees, looking around for his shirt. Dean tossed it to him and he shrugged into it. He frowned down at his coat as he did up the buttons.</p><p>“My coat is dirty,” he said with a slight frown.</p><p>Dean’s lips curved up into a filthy smile.</p><p>“Yeah it is,” he said.</p><p>Cas gave him a sidelong look that spoke of his clear disapproval.</p><p>“It will need to be washed,” he said.</p><p>“Maybe you can wash it in the river when you go looking for that bottle later,” Dean said. He grinned at the look Cas shot him then, which was halfway between annoyed, guilty, and confused.</p><p>“How did you know I was thinking that?” the angel asked.</p><p> Dean just laughed at him.</p><p>“Please, Cas, you’re like an open book sometimes.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Cas deadpanned. He stared at Dean with a burning intensity. “What am I thinking now?” he asked.</p><p>“You’re thinking you want to do it again,” Dean said. He grinned as Cas’s eyes widened, surprised. <em>Hah</em>. “Come on, before it gets too dark to see.”</p><p>They headed across the bridge back to the car, Dean grabbing what was left of the beer.</p><p>He caught a flash in the corner of his eye—a small, bright bulb off in the bushes. Dean turned his head, searching for its source. The world was dark for a long moment, and then the light returned, feet from where it had been before.</p><p>The sun sank deeper, the world descending into the true darkness of night. Things were never completely dark though after the sun went down, and tonight proved that.</p><p>Fireflies blinked off and on in the bushes, dancing and flickering their mating call with quiet precision. It was like walking among the stars, feet balancing along the back of the Milky Way.</p><p>Castiel’s hand slipped into his.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” the angel said in a low voice.</p><p>“Hmm,” Dean hummed in agreement, unwilling to break the magic of the moment.</p><p>It was like Christmas in July, these fireflies.</p><p>Dean stopped suddenly and pulled Cas to him, finding his lips in the darkness, surrounded by hundreds of tiny, living lights. The only sounds were the heavy breathing between them, the soft slide of lips and tongues, the rumpling of cloth as Dean tugged Cas closer.</p><p>They broke apart, Dean resting his forehead against Cas’s. They stood breathing in each other’s air for a long moment, neither wanting to break the hush that had fallen over them.</p><p>The pale moonlight lit their way enough for them to follow the path back up to the car.</p><p> </p><p>It was late when they arrived back at the motel. Sam was sleeping, and Dean tip-toed by his bed, pulling Cas along behind him.</p><p>He slipped Castiel’s suit coat off and tossed it over the chair in the corner, pulling him in by the lapels of his shirt to kiss him slow but deep. Cas groaned a little, and he stopped as Sam snorted in his sleep and rolled over.</p><p>Dean looked over Cas’s shoulder to make sure his brother was still sleeping and then glanced back to the angel.</p><p>“We gotta keep it down,” he whispered.</p><p>“That could be an issue,” Cas murmured back to him, looking down between them to the front of his pants. Dean could clearly see what he meant and snorted into his shoulder, smothering a laugh.</p><p>“We can still do it, we just gotta be quiet,” he clarified. “Think you can handle it?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I will try,” Cas replied.</p><p>Dean moved in for another kiss, wanting to see how far he could go before Cas made another sound. It was risky, but he was known for being a tease, and if Sam woke up…well, maybe Dean could lock him in the bathroom until they had finished.</p><p>Cas was doing a better job than he had expected. Dean traced a tongue down his neck, receiving small, whimpering sounds but nothing loud enough to be of any concern. He slowly undid the buttons to Cas’s shirt, running his hands over Cas’s chest and down over the flat of his stomach. His fingers found Cas’s belt next, tugging and sliding leather through metal, then metal through cloth.</p><p>Finally his fingers found flesh, hard and swollen under his palm. Castiel sucked in his breath and smothered a groan by biting into the shoulder of Dean’s shirt.</p><p>Dean slipped his pants around his thighs and stepped back to strip off his shirts and pants.</p><p>He pulled Cas to the bed, slipping under the covers and shucking his boxer-briefs off in the process. These he slipped under the pillow for quick retrieval in the morning. Cas glanced behind him at Sam’s sleeping form before climbing in after Dean and doing the same.</p><p>Dean found him almost immediately under the covers and pressed flush against Cas, running the palm of his hand over Cas’s hard cock. He grinned as Cas squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. He trembled under Dean’s hand, willing himself not to make a sound as he came undone in Dean’s grasp.</p><p>Dean closed his mouth over Castiel’s lips and muffled the long groan he made when he came.</p><p>When Cas moved under the covers to service him, Dean had to bite his forearm to keep quiet. He was breathing heavily and there was a large mouth-shaped bruise on his arm by the time Cas was finished with him.</p><p>Dean pulled him up to the pillow, needing to taste him mixed in with the tantalizing saltiness of his own cum.</p><p>“Tomorrow night,” Dean whispered, “We’re getting two rooms.” He winced, realizing what he’d said only after the words were out. “I mean…if you’re planning on sticking around.”</p><p>In the dim light of the streetlamps filtering through the window blinds, Dean could just make out the ghost of the smile on Castiel’s face.</p><p>“I am not planning on going anywhere, Dean,” the angel replied.</p><p>He pulled Dean against his chest and with a soft sigh, Dean relaxed back into him and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, it was the second time Cas lied to him.</p><p>Dean awoke to an empty bed, which he learned when he reached out and his hand slid over the cold sheets instead of the body he had been expecting. He opened his eyes to confirm that the bed was indeed empty and then sat up, bleary-eyed and wondering where the angel had gotten to.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean said quietly into the room.</p><p>There was no response, no fluttering of wings that Dean had come to expect. He let out the breath he’d been holding and glanced over at his brother’s still-sleeping form. There was no need to be concerned, he told himself, Cas didn’t sleep. He was probably out doing…whatever it was angels did at night and just hadn’t returned yet.</p><p>As if on cue, there came a flurry of wings and suddenly Castiel was standing in the middle of the room with a cardboard cup coaster and two large steaming cups of coffee. There was a paper bag in his hand as well. Dean saw the logo on the front of the bag and his green eyes widened just like a little kid’s would.</p><p>“Did you get <em>donuts</em>!?” Dean asked him, excitement creeping into his voice.</p><p>“Yes, and I also brought The Coffee,” Castiel said.</p><p>The angel stepped forward, set the coffee down on the nightstands and then sat on the bed in front of Dean. Then he reached into the brown paper bag and came out with a donut—and not just <em>any</em> donut, a Boston Crème.</p><p>“Oh God,” Dean said, eyes widening a bit more. He licked his lips. “I fucking love you, Cas, but please tell me that’s not the only one.”</p><p>Cas grinned at him, seeming pleased by his enthusiasm.</p><p>“It is not the only one,” the angel said.</p><p>Cas leaned forward, bringing the donut closer. Dean closed his eyes and took a bite.</p><p>“<em>Mmmm</em>.” Dean made a loud noise that spoke to his satisfaction, mouth full of chocolate icing and custard and soft, doughy goodness.  “Thank God for donuts.”</p><p>Castiel tilted his head a little in that way he did when he got curious about humans and their strange rituals, then took an experimental bite of the donut. A small noise of protest escaped Dean’s lips that was completely unbecoming of him. He watched as Cas chewed slowly, evaluating the new mixture of flavors hitting his tongue. As he did, the angel’s eyes grew steadily wider.</p><p>“Wow,” Cas said once he’d swallowed.</p><p>“Yep,” Dean said. “Almost as good as pie.” He stole the donut out of Castiel’s hand and stuffed the rest of it into his mouth.</p><p>Cas looked at him like he’d just drowned a puppy. Then he reached into the bag and pulled out another donut, this time a cruller.</p><p>“Mmmph.” The noise Cas made the second the sugar explosion hit his tongue was surprise mixed with ecstasy. When he bit down, the angel’s eyes rolled back in his head. “This is magnificent,” he said around a mouthful of donut.</p><p>Dean grinned and finished off the Boston Crème, then went fishing around in the bag for another victim. He came out with a jelly and quickly assessed the situation. There was two of each kind and a couple of cinnamon twists and bear claws too.</p><p>“What’d you buy the whole donut store?” Dean joked, grin plastered across his face at the luxurious amount of sugar left in the bag. He silently placed dibs on the bear claw.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure how many you would eat, and I wanted to try one of each,” Castiel said.</p><p>“We should leave the last jelly for Sam, he loves them,” Dean said, “And one of the twists. Maybe a cruller.”</p><p>“I can always go and get more,” Castiel offered.</p><p>Dean laughed. “Do that and you’ll have to scrape me off the ceiling,” he said.</p><p>Cas looked at the donut in his hand with new respect and a touch of fear.</p><p>“I didn’t realize donuts were this dangerous,” he said.</p><p>Again, Dean laughed.</p><p>“Sugar in any form is dangerous,” he said. He put all thoughts of the donuts aside for a moment and leaned in to give Cas a thoroughly sugary morning kiss. “Thanks, Cas, this is awesome,” Dean said with a smile. Cas grinned back at him.</p><p>“I am glad you are enjoying it,” he said.</p><p>Dean kissed him again, then leaned his forehead against the angel’s.</p><p>“I love you,” he said, just loud enough for Castiel to hear.</p><p>“Hmm,” Cas hummed, his smile growing. “I love you as well,” he said, “More than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>Dean blushed a little and moved away, hiding his embarrassment with another large bite of donut.</p><p>Across the room in the other bed, Sam groaned a little and shifted around under the covers. Dean set the sugary goodness down for a moment to shimmy into his boxers. He then picked up the remaining jelly and brought it over to the other bed, waving it at the small opening of covers under which Sam was currently buried.</p><p>“Sammy,” he whispered, “Wake up. Cas brought donuts.”</p><p>A questioning mumble came from under the bed sheets, something that <em>might</em> have been a reiteration of “Donuts?” but it was muffled by the layers of fabric.</p><p>“And coffee,” Dean baited.</p><p>Sam sat up at that, shoving the covers off his face. He reached for the coffee on the nightstand.</p><p>“I could definitely get used to this,” Sam said, taking a long gulp of the steaming brew.</p><p>“Cas is gonna do this every day, ain’t ya Cas?” Dean said, grinning at the angel.</p><p>“I could do that,” he said.</p><p>“No. Don’t,” Sam said quickly, “Don’t let him use you for donuts, Cas, that’s basically prostitution to him.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Plus we’ll get fat,” Sam added. He took a large bite of the jelly Dean had handed him. “Where’d you get the money for this, anyway?” he asked.</p><p>“I stood outside and requested alms,” Castiel replied.</p><p>“Oh, Cas, come on,” Dean said, giving the angel a look like <em>what the hell’d you do that for?</em></p><p>“Dude,” Sam said, “We have money.”</p><p>“I was not comfortable using your immorally acquired funds,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Begging is worse than hustling, man,” Dean said.</p><p>“Jesus did it,” Castiel pointed out.</p><p>“Should make that into a bumper sticker,” Sam chucked, taking a bite of donut.</p><p>“There we go, we can put it up online, make millions,” Dean said, “Or we could just get you a job,” he joked. He happily took another bite of donut.</p><p>“I am not embarrassed asking for charity,” Castiel said, looking a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“Cas, it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Dean said. He placed a reassuring hand at the back of Castiel’s neck, fingers playing with the strands of his hair. “We’re just teasing you.” He softened, then leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you again for breakfast,” he said in a low voice.</p><p>Cas blushed a little when Dean pulled back and looked over at Sam, who was staring at them with the donut raised halfway to his lips.</p><p>“Sorry,” the younger Winchester said quickly, averting his eyes. “I didn’t mean to—I’m just still getting used to you two…you know,” he said.</p><p>“Just be glad I’m not licking Boston crème filling off of his—”</p><p>“<em>Dean!</em>” Both Sam and Cas exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>Dean laughed, grinning shamelessly and stuffed another donut into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They finished breakfast and Sam jumped in the shower, giving him and Cas a moment alone.</p><p>Dean pulled Castiel to him on the bed, the paper bag clutched between his fingers.</p><p>“There’s still one more Boston crème,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“I think you have had enough sugar for one day,” Castiel said, plucking the bag from his fingers and setting it down on the nightstand. “Besides, I have something to show you.” He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and looked at him expectantly. “It is far away and driving would be inefficient. May I?”</p><p>Dean looked down at what he was wearing…or rather, what he <em>wasn’t </em>wearing.</p><p>“I’m in my underwear, Cas,” he said, “Let me get dressed first.”</p><p>“You do not need to put on clothes,” Castiel said. “Where we are going will not require it.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Dean asked. He wiggled his eyebrows again. “That’s it, the donut is <em>definitely</em> coming.”</p><p>He grabbed the bag and nodded at Cas, giving the angel the go-ahead to transport them. Castiel gripped his shoulder a little tighter and Dean grimaced, anticipating what was coming.</p><p>He closed his eyes against the flurry of wings and suddenly they were no longer in the motel room.</p>
<hr/><p>They reappeared in bright sunlight, in a place that smelled of pine trees and water-lilies. Dean groaned and bent over from the crass—or was that <em>Cas—</em>method of travel.</p><p>“I know I gave you the green, but I really hate it when you do that,” Dean groused, holding his stomach. He suddenly went a little pale. “Oh God, I shouldn’t have eaten all those donuts.”</p><p>Cas rubbed his back, the gesture soothing, and at least looked apologetic.</p><p>“I wanted to show you something,” he said by way of apology.</p><p>Dean looked up to get a look at where they had landed. His green eyes widened as he suddenly realized where Cas had taken him.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same lake from his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did we get here? I don’t remember falling asleep.”</p><p>“This is not a dream,” Cas replied.</p><p>“Then how—?” Dean asked, eyes widening in disbelief.</p><p>“It does not matter. What matters is that I found it. Your waters of Eden.” Cas smiled at him, and Dean just stared at him in wonder. He couldn’t tell if Cas was kidding about that last part or not.</p><p>“You mean this place is real?” Dean looked around, jaw hanging open. “I don’t believe it. This is amazing, Cas,” he said.</p><p>“It is yours, if you want it,” Cas replied.</p><p>Dean frowned at him, unconvinced.</p><p>“How? Stuff like this usually costs money, Cas. Boatloads of it,” Dean said. “Certainly more than what the poor sheep this morning tossed at you. How did you do it?”</p><p>“I asked,” Cas said simply, sounding a little insulted. “I am an angel, Dean. Money does not confine me in the way it does your species.”</p><p>“So what, you absolved some poor fucker of his sins and he just…gave you this place?” Dean asked. Cas exhaled in frustration.</p><p>“You make it sound dirty. I assure you what I provided that man was more valuable than any sum he could have requested.”</p><p>“So it <em>was</em> a get out of hell free card,” Dean pressed.</p><p>“No, Dean, it was the truth, and it was more than a fair trade. Now that man can live his life in peace knowing he is worthy of heaven and not be afraid of the choices he has made. It was of mutual benefit.”</p><p>“Oh. Wait, was he..?” Dean gave Cas an inquisitive look.</p><p>“Yes, he was a homosexual. Married, about to have kids. He and his lover used this place as a getaway. With my guidance he has decided to tell his wife the truth and live an honest life. He had no need of this place any longer.”</p><p>“Seems all a bit convenient though, doesn’t it?” Dean asked.</p><p>“It is called <em>Grace</em>, Dean. God’s will works in curious ways.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. Even you have to admit this is crazy. Are we crazy to do this, Cas?” Dean asked. His eyes flickered down to the makeshift ring around Castiel’s finger.</p><p>“Insanity would be to ignore it and live a lie,” Castiel replied, “Like the man who owned this cottage.”</p><p>“Okay, I get your point.” Dean shifted a little uncomfortably. “This is really ours?” he asked. Because he still couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“If you want it to be,” Castiel replied. Dean stepped close to him, holding him by the hips.</p><p>“Oh, I want it alright,” he said. He covered Cas’s mouth eagerly, pressing lips and teeth and tongue into him as they stood on the shore of the lake. “It’s perfect, Cas, thank you,” Dean said softly when he pulled away.</p><p>Cas made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and leaned into him again. Then he took Dean’s hand and pulled him up the hill to the country cottage that was nestled among the trees.</p><p> </p><p>It was hours later and they lay in bed, naked and content after another round of lovemaking. Dean hummed in pleasure, dragging his fingers up the sweat on Castiel’s back.</p><p>“It’s nice not having to worry about waking up in the middle of sex,” he admitted, palm resting in the middle of Cas’s back. “Dream world had its perks, but you were right. The real thing feels different. More…alive, I guess.”</p><p>“Filled with pleasure and uncertainty,” Castiel replied, a strange tone to his voice. “Dean, I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you.”</p><p>Dean stared at him, brow knitted together.</p><p>“Cas, don’t say that like you’re leaving,” he said, “Or like something’s gonna happen, cuz I’m not gonna let it. I’ve got too much to live for now.”</p><p>“And that makes you stronger,” Castiel replied. It wasn’t a question, but a statement.</p><p>Dean hummed in agreement.</p><p>“What about you? Are you sticking around? Don’t you have angel stuff to do with the impending apocalypse?”</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel replied. He looked down at the sheets, frowning a little. “But I do not wish to leave your side,” he said.</p><p>“You can’t just blow shit off,” Dean said, “People need you, Cas. I mean, yeah, okay, so do I, but if we’ve got a chance at a future here, then I kinda need there to be a world present for that to happen.”</p><p>“I know,” Castiel replied. “It is…difficult to prioritize my feelings at the moment.”</p><p>Dean was silent for a beat, then rolled into Cas, pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Tell you what,” he said, “You do what you need to during the day, so will we. Fight the good fight, yada, yada.” He kissed Cas again. “And then, at night, you come back to me. In person, in my dreams, I don’t care. Just come back.”</p><p>Castiel drew in a breath, blue eyes meeting with bright green.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, “I will.”</p><p>Dean leaned in and kissed him again, slow and deep and full of promise for the future. And it wasn’t just an idea at this point, it was a certainty—Dean could feel it, as real and tangible as the warm body of the angel pressed up against him in this bed—this ridiculous, impossible bed in this singular, surreal cabin by the lakeside dropped somewhere in the middle of <em>here</em> and <em>now</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dreams, man. Sometimes they did come true.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>And now good-morrow to our waking souls,<br/>
Which watch not one another out of fear;<br/>
For love all love of other sights controls,<br/>
And makes one little room an everywhere.<br/>
Let sea-discoverers to new worlds have gone;<br/>
Let maps to other, worlds on worlds have shown;<br/>
Let us possess one world; each hath one, and is one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The End.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: </p><p>There you have it folks—THE END!!! I really enjoyed writing this—it was my first dabble into Destiel, and it came at a very personal transition period in my life and will always be special to me for that reason. Dreams…reality…the sweetest bit of life is when dreams become reality, yeah? :3</p><p>HAHAHA coat kink. Is that a thing? Did I make that up? I can’t have made that up. Can someone link me some good coat kink? XD (EDIT: OMG it does exist, and check out my bookmarks for more great coat kink)</p><p>How many of y’all are craving donuts now? I know I am… *noms*</p><p>Oh wait, maybe I should have had Cas get the money for the donuts from bottle returns XD</p><p>Also I ended up using all the poems I had picked out after all. *shrug* Or at least, all the good ones. ;D</p><p>If this last installment seemed a little rushed it’s because my heart was torn between my commitment to posting this on time and wanting to dive into the other fic I’ve been working on. It might be another couple weeks before I decide to post anything of the new work, but rest assured it is coming. So you know what to look forward to, it’s an AU Destiel fic entitled <i>Angels in the Belfry</i>, so keep an eye out if you’re interested. It’s going to be very different and EVEN BETTER than this one. Seriously, I’m so in love with it.</p><p>I also have a crossover in the works inspired from part 7 so keep an eye out for that too. It’ll get posted….uh…eventually.  &gt;___&gt;;;</p><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this series! Please take a few minutes to let me know what you think and comment below! THANK YOU ALL!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>